The Silver Trump Card
by Arch-Ark
Summary: A member of a different sector joins the Earth Branch members of S.P.D for a short period of time. Being a big fan and admirer of Doggie Kruger, what will happen? Doggie KrugerxOC Rated T for M/M relationship, plus the usual Toku-violence.


"So… I guess this is it," I muttered to myself and looked at the blue and green planet up front on the window screen. Earth, the Blue Planet. I had read a little bit about Earth back home at the Academy before leaving, but I didn't quite know what to expect. Because of its nickname, I had mistaken a few planets with Earth as I entered the Milky Way. I checked my encyclopedia on my Ace License and it turned out that those were called Uranus and Neptune… who would have guessed?

I took a deep breath and put my right hand back on the steering wheel and pushed it forwards. Just as I did, Patbreaker started moving towards the planet in front of me.

Oh, I guess now's a good time for an introduction. My name is Takumi – Chiba Takumi – I'm seventeen and a member of the intergalactic police force known as Special Police Dekaranger or just S.P.D. I'm of a pretty high rank in my own sector, the Gamma Sector, but not really a commander or anything. My codename is Deka Ace, and a lot of my colleges and Sempai also refer to me as 'the Trump Card'.

The Patbreaker is my personal Mecha, a silver, metallic-blue and black jet-type vehicle that can fly at a pretty high speed. When my previous Mecha was destroyed on a mission, my Sensei allowed me to design my own Mecha because of how 'remarkably perfect' he said I had completed the mission. Well, I only got to design the outside of it, since my Sensei had other things in mind when it came to my artillery and firepower, since he wanted that to be at level with the sector's standards, but still didn't want me to over exaggerate.

Soon Patbreaker started breaking through the Earth's atmosphere, which I had expected it to have (Which I hadn't found on Uranus and Neptune). I turned a few switches above my head as I started the descending towards Earth. I switched on the cooler system, since I knew that the trip through the atmosphere would be very hot. It's not that Patbreaker can't take the heat – not at all. But inside the cockpit it still gets uncomfortably hot.

I could already feel the temperature rise, and I started regretting that I hadn't kept my Deka Suit on, since it probably would have helped a bit. I turned the cooler system further up and tried to keep my cool despite the heat.

Suddenly my Ace License's screen changed. A face appeared and I immediately turned towards it to see who it was that would be calling me at a moment like this. The one who had called was someone I didn't know. She had brown hair and brown eyes, even though it was a little hard to see on the little screen. It looked like she had some hair accessories, but I realized that those were a part of her. Some of my fellow students at the academy had the same kind of feathery things near their ears, which was because they were half Cigno.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked, and I pressed on the image of her on the top screen, which made it expand and fill out the whole screen, making the virtual keypad disappear.

"My name is Chiba Takumi," I introduced myself and turned the cooler system further up. "Doesn't it ring a bell? My Sensei told me you'd be expecting me…"

"Oh, that's right," she said after returning to the screen after obviously pressing a few buttons on a control panel that was out of sight for me. "I'll send you the exact coordinates for the Deka Base."

A second later a bunch of numbers and letters appeared on the lower screen of my license. I pressed on the top screen and the image of the woman got minimized and a keypad appeared. I quickly input the coordinates and soon an arrow appeared at the front screen, which I used to look out.

I finally got through the atmosphere and all the clouds, and was able to see an ocean below me. It had the prettiest, dark blue color I had seen, so much prettier than it looked from afar. I then saw the arrow on the screen turn to the right and I turned the steering wheel in the same direction.

The arrow turned more to the left as I turned and suddenly I saw a square on the screen, which marked where the Earth Branch SPD department was localized. I saw something that looked like an island of some sort up ahead and assumed that it was what my Sensei had called 'Japan'.

I flew over big cities and beautiful nature sceneries before I finally saw my destination up ahead in a big city. It looked like any other metropolis and I could already see the Earth Branch's base, even though the tracker system was still locked on it. It looked kind of cool actually. It had big blue panels or windows and there was something that looked like the head of an Anubian on top. I might actually have a good time working here!

* * *

"Welcome to Deka Base," the brown haired lady from before greeted me as I entered some kind of control room after exiting the hangar (The core Earth Branch team was on a mission, so I took another person's spot). My glasses had gotten very dewy when I exited Patbreaker because of the change in temperature, so I had probably looked kind of weird to the people who worked at the base, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that I was there.

The control room was very simple, yet pretty nice. The walls, ceiling and floor was plain gray, and there was a control panel by the wall with a ton of screens and also a big window that showed the hangar where the Earth Branch's Deka Machines would usually be. There was also some kind of bookshelf by the one wall, and was that a robotic dog that was snuggled up by the wall over there?

"My name is Shiratori Swan," she introduced herself with a quick nod. "And just for safety, can I see your License?"

I reached down and brought my Ace License up from the holder that was attached to my belt. I pushed the notch up to Change Mode and pressed the button on top. The front of the License flipped down and revealed my badge and my ID. My badge was silver-colored with one triangle on top, which signaled that I had a rather high status on the Academy and was part of the Elite. I knew that there was a long way to the top though, and it wasn't even for sure that I would ever make it there.

The lower panel had my ID on it. There was a picture of my Deka Suit's helmet and my Codename, Deka Ace, and the name of my weapon, the Sirius Gun. You might wonder what the origin of that name is, but you'll see in time – as soon as I get into some combat.

Swan-San eventually nodded, accepting the License as legit. I then started telling her about the reason why I had come to Earth. And I might as well tell you guys about it too. The reason why I was on Earth at that moment was because I was the best back home. No, I'm not lying – why else would my Sempai and Sensei call me the 'Trump Card'? I'm not trying to exaggerate in any way, but it's true. So therefore I was one of the lucky students who got to work with a different branch, in my case the Earth Branch. I didn't know who my on Earth Sensei would be, but maybe it was Swan-San.

"Yes, that's right," Swan-San said. "They said so in the message they sent us. But don't worry about that. This is the Earth Branch Deka Base. You'll be working here from now on until further notice. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yeah, sure," I said and followed Swan-San out of the room.

* * *

The last thing on the tour around the base was the main office. Swan-San told me that it was where the Earth Branch members mainly discussed things such as culprits and various other things that had something to do with their missions.

It was pretty blend actually. The walls, ceiling and floor were all gray as mentioned and there was a circular table in the middle of the room with seven chairs around it.

"… so that was all of Deka Base," Swan-San said when she was done showing me around. "Any questions?"

"Yes, I actually have one," I said and walked over and leaned up against one of the chairs that were around the table in the middle of the room. "Who will be my Sensei while I'm here?"

"I believe that'll be me." I turned around and faced an Anubian. He was pretty tall, a little taller than me, and covered in white and blue fur with a thin line of black fur parting the two colors all the way from his muzzle and down his neck. He had some pointy, somewhat weird-looking ears and a big canine-like muzzle. He wore a black commander outfit. The outfit was also white on the sides of his torso, and had some red trims around the waist and around the leg-area. There were also a pair of shoulder pads on the outfit and the opening of the outfit was red and white. The S.P.D logo was also placed at the bottom left of the outfit. There was also an S.P.D badge on the left side of his chest and five small triangles to show off his rank on the right side of his chest. Wait a second: Anubian, Earth Branch, five triangles…!

I knew who he was – Doggie Kruger, Earth-branch Commander and my biggest idol in the world! I knew just about everything about him – I had read his autobiography and files about all the criminals he had arrested. And if that wasn't enough, my Deka Suit was very – and I mean VERY – similar to his, at least as far as colors and design was concerned. The things about my Deka Suit were coincidental – I'm not _that_ much of a fanboy, I guess…

"… D-Doggie Kruger…?" I asked, very surprised as I fought off my inner fanboy. My life's idol was standing less than two feet from me, so how could I not feel both excited and nervous?

"Yes, and you must be Chiba Takumi, if I'm not mistaken," Kruger said. I just nodded. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Oh… I see…" Exactly what had he heard? Had he heard about the jobs I had accomplished only, or was he also referring to stuff like the way that he was my inspiration? If he had, I would rather go back again than stay here.

"Don't look so nervous," Swan-San said with a comforting smile. "We've only heard good things about you… at least for the most part."

"Oh… I see…"

Swan-San chuckled a little at my sudden nervousness. "Is that all you can say?"

I just shrugged, a little unsure of what to do with myself. Swan-San just kept smiling at my nervousness and Kruger-Sempai seemed to be doing it too. Suddenly someone in the room received a phone call. Swan-San picked up her License and opened it.

"Swan-San, _what's the meaning?"_ someone asked in plain English. "Why has someone else parked at my spot? I can't park the Patgyrer."

Oops, he must have been talking about the Patbreaker. "Eh… yeah, I think I better go move it."

"Who's that?" this other person asked when he heard my voice.

"That's Chiba Takumi," I heard Swan-San reply as I exited the room to head for the hangar. I had just taken an available spot when I arrived, but obviously everyone had their own spot – I just had to wait and find my own.

* * *

When I arrived in the hangar, the man from earlier who piloted the Patgyrer was still waiting outside for me to move, according to one of his teammates. She wore a yellow Deka Suit with a big, black '4' on the left side of her torso.

I quickly apologized to her and jumped into the Patbreaker right away. I took off and escaped the hangar. Once outside, I was met by the Patgyrer. It was a massive gyroplane, colored white and blue to match its pilot's Deka Suit, since that's how things work, when you work for S.P.D.

I got a call on my Ace License and it turned out to be the pilot of the Patgyrer. He started complaining about me taking his place and about how he did some of it in English, which made it somewhat confusing. Eventually I told him that I was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again, which seemed to calm him a little down.

Once I got inside again and met up with everyone else in the command room. The other Earth Branch members had Un-Henshined and were in their civilian form, just like me. There were only five members and they all wore the usual S.P.D uniforms – blue, green, yellow, pink and white and dark blue. It surprised me a little that they didn't have a member with a red uniform, but that was all about to be explained.

"Everyone, this is Chiba Takumi," Kruger introduced me to the others. They all seemed a little surprised to see me. As a pose to their uniforms, mine was black with silver-colored parts, making me look very sparkly compared to their suits. Oh, and just so you know – the silver-ness was randomly chosen for me.

"He will be a temporary member of your team," Kruger continued. He then turned to me. "Say hello, Takumi."

"Hi everyone," I said and quickly bowed to greet them properly as they were my new teammates. "I'm looking forwards to working with you all."

They all greeted me and introduced themselves as well. There was Houji Tomasu, Deka Blue; Sen'ichi Enari, Deka Green; Marika Raimon, Deka Yellow; Koume Kodou, Deka Pink; and finally Tekkan Aira, Deka Break.

"So what is your rank?" Marika asked me.

"I'm Deka Ace," I replied proudly and showed them my Ace License. My License is all cast in black with gold writing on it.

"Your License looks just like Boss'," Koume pointed out, sounding somewhat suspicious. I looked over at Kruger, who actually checked his License-holder. It was a little awkward and embarrassing, especially considering how much I looked up to Kruger, so I blushed a little bit. The only real difference was the fact that the siren-like lights on top were blue instead of the standard red, which I had customized it to have.

"Do you have any proof that you're a Dekaranger?" Tekkan asked me.

"Tetsu…" Sen'ichi started, but suddenly some kind of alarm went off. Everyone hurried to where Swan-San sat by the control panel and all I could do was to follow.

"It's a minor Zangyack fleet… they've attacked the streets near the northern harbor," Swan-San informed us all. The Zangyack was some kind of stupid space-empire, which the Earth Branch members had fought against along with the rest of the Super Sentai that were on Earth. After their defeat, the empire lost their influence in the universe and the fleet that had attacked now, was probably just a fleet that didn't know what to do, since their great leader was currently dead.

"Alright, we'll head out," Tekkan said, sounding very determined and experienced as if it was all standard. He then turned to me. "Do you have a vehicle on your own? You know, not your Deka Machine…"

"Yes, I do," I replied. In the Patbreaker I had a vehicle called the Machine Shepherd, which was a motorcycle. "Wait, before we leave… me being Ace, doesn't that make me number one here?"

"We'll talk about that later," Houji said and we all turned to Kruger.

"Takumi, I expect serious and professional work from you," Kruger told me. I nodded and told him that I would do my best to corporate with my temporary teammates.


End file.
